


La Confusión Dulce

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah is dead. How, you're not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Confusión Dulce

Lilah is dead. How, you're not sure. She's dead. And she's lying there bloody on the couch and how did this happen? How did - you remember very little. Things went so fast. The alcohol is effecting your thought processes and Faith has been here.

Faith's here now. Why didn't you notice Faith was there when you first came in? Well this is just bloody great. You never imagined Lilah would actually - you imagined it many times, but you never actually thought it would happen.

She has a hole in her head. Faith holds a gun.

Gunn is behind you, his hand resting on your back, trying to comfort you. You don't need comforted. You need to know what happened and why your Slayer shot your lover. Why -

She's dead. You didn't love her of course, but she shouldn't be lying there so very. Dead. You want to clean her up, make her pretty again, like she should be. Pretty and alive and evil and underneath you.

Faith looks stunned. "I didn't - "

"Faith, what happened?" you ask, and you're not sure if you actually said it or thought it but Faith answers so apparently she heard it.

"Come on, English, she's psychotic - " Gunn starts and you turn to him, your voice sharp.

"She is not psychotic." You turn back to Faith, she looks so shaken, you want to hold her. "What happened, Faith?"

She's drunk and her words come out slurred. "I didn't mean to."

"Lilah said the gun. She said it was magic."

You see Gunn fighting hard not to say something.

"Magic?" you ask.

"Yeah. I don't know. She - wicked cool with the. See it - there was. I just wanted to see the magic and she laughed and it sounded like music." Faith sits down in the middle of the floor. Her skin is stained with Lilah's blood. "It was her gun and there were the pretty pills and they made things sparkle like magic."

Gunn whispers in your ear, "Slayer chick's tripping."

You nod. "I suspect so."

"She kissed me and it tasted like fireworks and felt like champagne and she told me to pull the trigger and I wanted to make her happy."

And the pieces fall together in your head and you want to kiss Lilah and make her better and make Faith sober and give her love and you turn around and you remember Gunn and the way he licked along your inner thigh and bloody hell you're going to have a hangover tomorrow.

And you walk away. You walk away and you never tell anyone what you found and you never see Faith again.

Gunn loves you and he keeps the secret because you ask him to and he's really so whipped by you but whatever helps. You need someone to care about.

And when you wake up in the morning, Gunn is beside you and Faith is in your heart and Lilah is in your brain and aspirin would be good.


End file.
